


Awaken

by eerian_sadow



Series: Sparkeaters and Other Walking Dead [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, spark eaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spark Eater awakens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> if I hadn't established Megatron's still living condition in another piece in this series, it would have been him because that is a Decepticon who **needs** to have his spark eaten. Written for TF_speedwriting's January 26, 2013 round.

He woke, circuits crawling with agony and hunger. He flailed, blindly before his optics flickered into dim purple light, trying to pull himself upright. When that failed, he simply tried to pull himself forward, trying to get out from under the debris burying him and keeping him away from his food.

And he knew his fuel was near.

He screamed in rage and pain and hunger, though the sound was lost in the debris and water holding him down. Then he sank his claws into the ground and _pulled_.

Sediment billowed around him, blocking his vision and cutting off the light until it settled back to the seafloor. He screamed again and pulled harder, digging himself out of the debris and muck. It was easier than it should have been, but in his hunger that detail didn't stay in his processor.

The pain didn't disappate after he was free, but it quickly became a secondary concern as he realized his fuel was close at hand. He dragged himself forward, claws digging up muck and sand until he hit metal. Then he scraped his way along the inert body, seeking his fuel.

Red optics flickered on and glared weakly as he found the mech's damaged chestplates and pried them apart. A hand brushed weakly across his back as he lowered his face to the dimly pulsing spark. When his feeders pierced the spark, the hand that had been trying to fight him off dropped onto his back, holding him closer.

The mech's essence filled him as he fed, showing him memories of a life he had never led and drowning him in a sea of emotions he couldn't even relate to. For a moment, he was this mech and this mech was him. Then the Deception's body shuddered in overload and the spark below him was gone.

Jazz slumped against Blackout's offline frame. The ravenous hunger was gone, but the crushing pressure of the water continued to cause constant pain. He would give himself a few minutes to recover from the feeding, then make his way to the surface.

Mourning what he had become would wait.  



End file.
